1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus having an improved sheet ejection system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a facsimile machine, generally includes an image reader for reading an image on an original sheet to create image data, an image forming unit for forming a toner image on a sheet based on the image data, and an output portion for receiving sheets having the toner image formed by the image forming unit. The output portion may include an internal output portion which is disposed between the image reader and the image forming unit. The internal output portion includes a bin tray on which sheets having the toner image are output and stacked. Namely, the bin tray is located far from a display for indicating that the sheets having the toner image are stacked on the bin tray. Therefore, an operator of the background image forming apparatus, even when looking at the display, may not easily recognize that the sheets having the toner image are stacked on the bin tray.
In one example of the background image forming apparatus, the internal output portion includes at least one bin tray. Sheets are output onto either the bin tray or a bottom surface of the internal output portion by using a switcher for switching between the bin tray and the bottom surface of the internal output portion. A part of the bin tray, which faces an operator of the image forming apparatus who picks up the sheets, is cut out so that the operator may easily find through the cut-out part that the sheets are output on the bottom surface of the internal output portion. The display is also disposed facing the operator who picks up the sheets.
Another example of the background image forming apparatus includes a plurality of bin trays, a sensor for detecting sheets output on each of the bin trays, and a mover for moving any one of the bin trays to an outlet through which sheets are delivered onto the bin tray. When the sensor detects that the bin tray connected to the outlet is full and can receive no more sheets, the mover moves any other bin tray present which can receive more sheets to the outlet.
Yet another example of the background image forming apparatus includes a plurality of slanted bin trays layered in a vertical direction. One of the slanted bin trays is moved in a substantially horizontal direction to create a greater clearance from other bin tray disposed above and thereby easily receive sheets.